


It's Hell-Bent But Heaven Sent

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Young, Dumb, Full Of Come [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Noctis gets bored during a long drive and has a little proposition for Gladio“‘M hungry,” Noctis replied, his fingers flexing a little on Gladio’s thigh. Gladio’s hand was still in Noctis’ hair, and he tugged gently.“We’ll have dinner when we stop. You’ll be fine.”“That’s not exactly what I was thinking,” Noctis said, his lazy tone becoming something more mischievous.





	It's Hell-Bent But Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so I am pounding these fics out, because every time I do one I get a tonne of great feedback, which encourages me, which gets that creativity going, which makes me write more. So thanks for the constant support, everyone!

“Gladio.”

“What?”

“ _Gladio.”_

“ _What?_ ”

A booted foot nudged Gladio’s knee, and he looked from his book to the dirty footprint left on his pants, then across at the crown prince next to him. Expression blank, he slowly raised his eyebrows, waiting for a good explanation as to why Noctis had decided that was a good idea.

“This is really boring,” Noctis said, and it didn’t even come close to being a proper excuse.

“That’s great,” Gladio said flatly, brushing off his knee and returning to his book. “You’ll live.”

A quick glance forward showed him that Prompto was napping and Ignis was very obviously ignoring them both; he wouldn’t be able to rely on either of them for help entertaining a bored Noctis.

“Go to sleep, brat. We’ll stop soon.”

“Rude,” Noctis grumbled, but Gladio ignored it in favour of his book. Focused as he was, he didn’t see what Noctis was up to, and he let out a surprised grunt when a head landed heavily in his lap, Noctis stretched out on his back along the seat.

“This isn’t what I meant,” Gladio muttered, but he put his free hand on top of Noctis’ hair regardless, running his fingers through the styled mess. Noctis went quiet and still, and after a few moments Gladio returned his full attention to his book.

He made it through perhaps a chapter and a half before Noctis shifted, flipping from his back to his side so that he was facing Gladio.

“Can’t sleep,” Noctis mumbled, his hand curling up next to his face, high up on Gladio’s thigh.

“ _You?_ ” Gladio said incredulously, “Not _sleeping?_ Bullshit.”

“‘M hungry,” Noctis replied, his fingers flexing a little on Gladio’s thigh. Gladio’s hand was still in Noctis’ hair, and he tugged gently.

“We’ll have dinner when we stop. You’ll be fine.”

“That’s not exactly what I was thinking,” Noctis said, his lazy tone becoming something more mischievous. Gladio’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but they flew wide open again when Noctis’ hand slid up his thigh to palm boldly at his crotch.

“ _Noctis_ ,” Gladio hissed, glancing up to see Prompto still sleeping and Ignis still ignoring them, the radio covering up Gladio’s voice. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Noctis just hummed in reply, shifting a little further so that his cheek grazed against the bulge trapped beneath Gladio’s leather pants. Gladio squirmed a little, thinking back to his and Noctis’ conversations about this very scenario. They’d agreed that it would be hot, and Ignis and Prompto seemed to love watching Noctis force Gladio down his throat when they were all together; but he hadn’t thought that the time would be _now_.

“You want it?” Noctis asked shamelessly, his lips brushing against Gladio’s now- _very_ -interested crotch as he spoke.

Gladio could only hesitate for a moment before he nodded stiffly, his book dropping to the floor and Noctis smiling triumphantly before pressing his lips square against Gladio’s covered cock. The leather was too thick for him to really feel anything except the discomfort of how tight his crotch was, but his body responded to the action as if Noctis’ lips had touched bare skin.

“Iggy,” Noctis called over the radio, “Put the roof up.”

Not taking his eyes off the road, Ignis turned the radio down a little before responding in confusion. “It’s a beautiful day, Noct. Wouldn’t you prefer to enjoy it?”

“Just put the roof up, Iggy,” Gladio said, and his slightly strangled voice had Ignis looking into the rear-view mirror in concern. Realising that he couldn’t see Noctis, Ignis adjusted the view, his eyes widening when he saw where Noctis’ face was.

In one smooth motion, Ignis slapped the button for the roof, turned off the radio and shook Prompto awake, who groaned miserably as the roof folded over them.

“Wha’?” Prompto mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “Empire attack?”

Jerking his thumb towards the back seat, Ignis turned his attention back to the empty road, only occasionally glancing into the rear-view mirror. Prompto was still grumbling as he turned around, planting his knees onto the seat and leaning forward over the seat back.

“ _Whoa_ ,” he said once he saw Noctis fiddling with Gladio’s belt. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” Gladio said.

“Yet,” Noctis added, inspired by his new audience to unbuckle Gladio’s belt and pull it open. He used his hands to unlatch the fasteners at the top of Gladio’s fly, but then leant forward and took the tab of his off-centre zipper between his teeth. Looking up through the fall of his hair, Noctis kept eye contact with Gladio as he unzipped him with his teeth, seeing the tiniest hint of a flush high up on Gladio’s cheeks.

“Impressive,” Prompto mumbled, his hands flexing like he thought his camera was between them. It wasn’t, but he made no move to find it, too entranced by Gladio’s lust-struck expression to look away for even a moment.

The windows of the Regalia were tinted impossibly dark, royal privacy of the utmost concern, and so Gladio shifted to help Noctis pull his pants completely off. There was no underwear beneath, Noctis groaning when Gladio’s cock came to sit thick and hot against his belly. He was wearing his open shirt and there was already a little precome smeared across his abs, mixing with a light sheen of sweat from the heat of the day.

“You’re so _ready_ ,” Noctis said, his voice sounding a little awed. Laying himself across Gladio’s lap and the back seat, he brushed his lips against Gladio’s cock, placing little pecking kisses up the length of the shaft and then back down again.

Gladio was long and thick, but Noctis liked a challenge, enjoyed seeing how much he could take each time before he had to pull back. Still, he didn’t want to get straight to the main event _just_ yet, content to take Gladio’s balls in one hand and gently rub them as he kept placing little licks and kisses everywhere except the flushed head of Gladio’s cock.

“You _tease_ ,” Prompto said breathlessly, one hand clutching at the back of the seat and the other suspiciously out of view. He craned his neck to get a better view than the back of Noctis’ head, and even Ignis was beginning to look into the rear-view mirror more frequently.

Aware of the show he was putting on, Noctis moved until his face was above Gladio’s cock, opening his lips just enough to suck the wet head into his mouth. He kept the pressure light, flicking his tongue against Gladio occasionally, mostly just enjoying the taste and feel of Gladio as he grew impatient beneath him.

He could tell that Gladio wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his throat, but there was no way that Gladio would do something like that without permission.

Of course, Noctis was more than willing to give that permission.

“Noctis,” Gladio growled warningly, “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Noctis asked after pulling away, looking up at Gladio with an innocent expression even as his lips still moved against Gladio’s dick. “You’ll face-fuck me? Oh _no_ , whatever will I _do_?”

“Brat,” Gladio spat, realising exactly what kind of treatment Noctis was looking for. He tended to like a little humiliation when an audience was present, although the severity could vary wildly; but Gladio had become good at reading his prince’s moods almost as well as Ignis could.

Curling his hand in dark hair, Gladio pulled Noctis upwards, not needing much force with how eagerly Noctis followed along. He waited for a moment so that Noctis could rearrange himself on the back seat, but soon enough he was shoving Noctis back down to cock level, stopping with his lips just shy of Gladio’s precome-leaking head.

“Better take a deep breath while you still can,” Gladio muttered, giving Noctis a few seconds warning before pressing that hot, wet mouth down onto his cock. The initial angle wasn’t very good, Gladio wincing as Noctis let out a surprised choking sound, but there was no attempt made to tap out and so Gladio held it for a moment, then pulled him back before letting him shift again.

The second time he shoved himself into Noctis’ mouth went far more smoothly, Noctis going limp in his grip as he put his trust in Gladio’s ability to use him safely. He felt warm under Gladio’s attentions, under Ignis’ constant glances, under Prompto’s unwavering stare; his cock was pulsing eagerly against the back seat, but he made no move to touch himself. He rocked his hips a little when he _really_ needed it, but he was content to focus on Gladio.

With the proper angle figured out, Gladio slowly began to move Noctis less and his own hips more, working with the movements of the car along the bumpy roads to give a combination of short, sharp thrusts and longer, deeper ones.

Noctis’ eyes slid closed as he focused on keeping down his gag reflex, mostly succeeding except for when a particularly sudden jolt of the car would send Gladio deeper than he intended. It didn’t seem like Gladio was displeased with his occasional failures, though, if his pleased grunts were any indication.

“You take it so well,” Gladio muttered senselessly, one hand clenching tighter in Noctis’ hair and the other coming up to play with and tug at the silver bar pierced through his own nipple. He would have preferred it to be Prompto’s clever little mouth there, but although Prompto looked ready to climb over the seat and fall between Gladio’s naked thighs, he didn’t think there would be quite enough room for the three of them in their current positions.

They’d have to try that another day.

Another movement caught Gladio’s eyes, and he watched as Ignis one handedly flicked his belt and fly open, tipping his head back with relief as he freed himself from his tight, uncomfortable pants. He made no move to touch himself, though, only settling his hand back to grip as tightly as the other on the steering wheel.

The action seemed to catch Prompto’s attention as well, who finally managed to tear his eyes away from the back seat. “Um, Iggy, you want me to, uh…”

“No,” Ignis said, firm but obviously _sorely_ tempted. “It’s not safe.”

“We can pull over if you want, I mean, I don’t think any of us’ll be lasting long.”

“No,” he repeated again, the Regalia speeding up as he pressed a little harder on the accelerator. “We can’t risk being stuck out at night.”

Prompto eyed the tent in Ignis’ underwear for a little longer, but a muffled moan from Noctis had his attention snapping right back to the main show. Gladio’s hips were snapping up in a steady rhythm now, his head tipped back as he pulled so hard at his nipple bar that Prompto wondered if it was going to tear out.

Gladio’s Adam’s apple jumped as he panted and swallowed hard, his chest heaving and even more sweat slicking his sculpted torso; Prompto was entranced by every inch of him, his own hand working his cock as fast as he could manage while pressed against the back of the seat.

He’d never been game to let Gladio use him as roughly as Noctis sometimes liked to be treated, but he had to admit that the blissed out look on Noctis’ saliva- and tear-streaked face called to something deep inside him.

“You ready to take it?” Gladio eventually said in a deep, rumbling voice, and it took a moment for Noctis’ lust-addled mind to catch up. He already _was_ taking it, so what did Gladio mean by-

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Noctis thought as Gladio’s thighs clenched beneath him, Gladio’s breath coming out in hard, heavy pants. He moaned his assent, but Gladio’s cock in his throat strangled the sound before it could escape; he knew he could tap Gladio’s thigh three times if he _wasn’t_ ready, though.

But the thought of Gladio coming down his throat had him writhing against the leather back seat of the Regalia, and so he took a few heaving breaths through his nose and loosened his throat as much as he could manage.

This time, Gladio pressed Noctis’s head down to meet his thrusting hips, restraining himself only enough to avoid shoving so far in that he actually hurt Noctis. Still, he wasn’t going to complain about how much Noctis had managed to take, not when it felt like his balls were completely emptying themselves down Noctis’ willing throat.

Prompto whined loudly as he ripped his hand away from his dick, only to avoid coming all over the expensive interior of the car; Ignis would make him clean it, and he _really_ didn’t want to do that. But it was a close call, what with the way that he could see Noctis’ throat working to swallow everything that Gladio was giving him.

If the car drifted slightly to the side of the empty road before Ignis caught himself, too wrapped up in the rear-view mirror to see anything in front of them, no one else seemed to notice; but as a sated Gladio gently massaged the hurt away from an exhausted Noctis’ head and Prompto tried not to rub himself against the seat back, the lights of a rest stop motel came into view in the distance and everyone _definitely_ noticed when Ignis swerved into the car park.

Turning off the car and doing his pants and belt back up, Ignis straightened his back, laid his hands flat on his thighs, and closed his eyes. The others watched in confusion as his entire body tensed, going completely still as the seconds ticked by. Eventually his eyes snapped open, and he turned to face the other three.

“I am going to get us a room. The first person into that room had better be prepared to fuck me.”

Shoving the Regalia's door open with more force than he would usually have used, Ignis stepped out into the light, slamming the door behind him and stalking towards the motel’s reception. Staring blankly at Ignis’ retreating form and each other, the remaining three all sprang into action at once, righting their clothing and fixing sweaty hair while trying to stop the others from getting out first.

Prompto let out a triumphant yell when he was first out, Noctis’ exhaustion hindering him and Gladio’s sweaty skin against the leather seats sticking him in place. Taking off at a sprint, Prompto disappeared into the motel after Ignis, the other two still fumbling over each other without even managing to open to car door.

By the time Gladio and Noctis made it out of the Regalia and figured out which room they were staying in, the room’s one bed was already being put to _very_ enthusiastic use, both of them more than a little jealous of the way that Prompto moaned as Ignis fucked him boneless.

They would _really_ have to rotate drivers the next time someone wanted to fuck in the Regalia.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk XV with me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
